Dream
by faithcary
Summary: John is to go to the X-House in favour of the Brotherhood. His life is made hell but this chapter is just to prove a day in Pyro's life. Next chapter up soon!


"Ah hate it here!" John complaining, grimacing at the room around him. "Why did it have to be meh?"

"Magneto had to it." Wanda explained. "He had to save us. So he had to put you through even if it killed the living crap out of you."

"Ooh, gee whizzzzz, what a sacrifice on his part." John said, sarcastically.

Wanda didn't take the bait. "Yeah. Mag's always doin' stuff like that. When you gotta do it, you gotta do it. You gotta share a room with Rogue." She snickered loudly. "and it'll be a riot for us back home. Come back soon so we can laugh at you!"

"Say that again an' ah'll kill ya, I'm warnin' ya!" John threatened. He sighed and cut slowly. This was hell for him. He hated this new girl. And as far as he knew, she hated him too.

Remy stepped in. "Remy wants to know why your not down for breakfast with the petite." He laughed. John knew he'd gotten over the french third-person act.

"Remy can burn up in hell…" John said, through gritted teeth. "GET OUT ALREADY!"

"Suit ya self." Then Remy got out. No use arguing with this guy. Once his mere punch nearly killed a guy.

Rogue came in. He threw a pillow at her. Not in a friendly way. "DAMN! Can't anyone get some privacy round here!"

"You better stop being so mean ta everyone here. You came and invaded mah room and mah life so just shut up!"

John was simply amused by the redhead's tone of voice. "Remy, you know, ya _boyfriend, _is waiting for ya." He smirked.

Rogue was not as easily driven away. She flopped down on her own bed and said some familiar words, "Say that again an' ah'll kill ya, I'm warnin' ya!"

"Ya right!" John lowered his voice. "Ya'd never manage it."

"Ah would. Anyway, I'm going downstairs. Ya comin'?" She didn't seem super-friendly either.

Magneto had told him to stay close to the X-Men. What could he do? So he followed Rogue out of the door. He didn't talk to anyone at the table. And he kept glaring at Rogue who didn't seem to see him.

Evan Daniels piped up. "Tabby blew up part o' the Brotherhood. She was just fooling around. Tryin' to impress Kurt, is my bet."

John snickered. He'd told Tabitha to. And she'd listenened. Lord, girls were so dumb.

Ororo was telling Logan, "I'm going to California to check whereabouts of that new mutant the Brotherhood is trying to capture. Better us than them."

_Do they only talk about the Brotherhood? Do they not have any better subject?_

John's cellphone rung. "May I be excused?" And without waiting for a reply he got up and hissed into the phone, "Wanda? WHAT could you possibly want that cannot wait until later?"

"Magneto wants a review. Whats up?"

"They only talk about us. Rogue. Extremely unfriendly. Now buh-bye!" John snapped.

"Wait! We need to know where they're going for that mutant. Also, we're trying to get our hands back on Remy LeBeau. Rogue's boyfriend."

"Card-boy? Leave it ta meh. Okay, Storm's getting up to go to the X-Jet. Gotta go." He hung up.

Then he came back to the table. Everyone was staring at him.

"Phone call." He said then went back to eating.

Back in his new room he caught Rogue glaring at him. Twice.

Ah. So she _had _seen him.

He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. Then suddenly an image of Rogue popped into his mind. He got up, nearly screaming.

Now this dumb girl was in his dreams!

"Whaddya want?I'm trying to sleep. All your doing is tossing and turning and being a pain. Dammit, could you just shut up?" Rogue yelled from under the covers. "Get out of mah life!" she called again.

John didn't reply. He heard Storm's voice. "We're leaving!"

He jumped out of bed. Then he stared down at what he was wearing. He was still wearing his jacket and jeans. What had he been thinking when he dresed for bed. He tossed off his jacket, threw it onto his bed and ran outside.

Then he had to hide in Jeans room until Storm passed by. Just before she came into the basketball court, he leaped onto the jet and hid behind the very last seat. He should've brought his jacket with him. He was only wearing a black vest underneath.

At least he camouflaged well with the seating.

He felt the jet arise.

Oh hell.


End file.
